Condivisione
by Veintiocho
Summary: One shot *MukuFranXanxus* / -Ah… ¿así que te da igual? –Le susurró Mukuro a su estudiante, en tanto Xanxus se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a ellos-. Entonces, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, ¿verdad, Xanxus?


▶**Disclaimer:** KHR! Le pertenece a Akira Amano.

▶**Advertencias:** Crack_Trío_ alert(?), _leve_ OOC, soft Lime.

▶**Notes:** Me he metido en un embrollo~ xD La idea me vino después de leer un MukuFran (el primero de esta página, tienen que leerlo! u_ú). Al principio quería escribir un MukuFran, pero Xanxus salio de algún lado y esto termino por convertirse en un **6926X** (MukuFranXanxus, difícil de pronunciar, lo sé xD). Como sea, espero que no dañe la retina de nadie *se corta* Ah, y "Condivisione" significa compartir (: Lean y odienme~

* * *

× Con**divisi**one ×

By: Damon Uzu Uzu (28)

* * *

─¿Puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir?

La voz de Xanxus sonaba fría, sin ninguna emoción, como sino le interesase en lo más mínimo el tema del cual hablaba con su subordinado; aunque era obvio que el tema no le era para nada indiferente.

─Mi maestro quiere que regrese con él ─repitió Fran─, dice que ahora que esta libre, no hay motivo alguno para que me quede en este lugar.

El pelinegro dejó la copa de la cual había estado bebiendo en su escritorio y cruzó los brazos, dejándose caer en el respaldar de su silla, aparentemente meditando las palabras del joven ilusionista. Chasqueó la lengua y cerró los ojos, con molestia, para después dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

─No.

─¿Disculpe?

─No te vas de aquí.

El menor parpadeó, confuso, con las manos detrás de su cuerpo y una expresión de completa indiferencia en el rostro.

─Pero, mi maestro…

─Dije que no te iras de aquí. Si tiene algún problema con eso, que venga personalmente a decírmelo.

─_Sabes que si pudiera lo haría, Xanxus._

Los labios del jefe se curvaron hacia arriba en cuanto escuchó aquella voz, que provenía de una de las esquinas de la habitación donde se encontraban hablando, aparentemente a solas. Fran giró el rostro hacia la persona que se encontraba apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión divertida en el rostro.

─Maestro, no debería gastar su energía creando una ilusión solo para darle un mensaje al jefe. Aún esta bastante débil…

El joven de ojos bicolor dejó que sus brazos cayeran a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y su expresión se endureció.

─Entiendo que ahora que el arcobaleno no esta con ustedes, necesiten de un ilusionista. –Camino hacia el centro de la habitación, donde se encontraba su joven estudiante─. Pero ya no estoy conforme con que él este en este lugar. Así que te pido amablemente que dejes ir a mi aprendiz.

─Me vale una mierda que no estés conforme. –respondió cortante el mayor.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, en tanto Fran prefirió enfocar su vista en la ventana, desde donde podía ver el cielo nocturno. Después de todo, a pesar de ser él la "_manzana de la discordia_", era conciente de que su opinión no importaba mucho que digamos.

Ellos terminarían haciendo _lo que quisieran_ con él.

─Creo que olvidas que de algún modo... –El aprendiz sintió las manos de su maestro tomarlo por los brazos, y el mentón de este apoyarse en su hombro─, Fran me pertenece.

La expresión de Xanxus no cambio en lo más mínimo, ni tampoco hizo ademán de querer detener las caricias que el ilusionista había empezado a repartir por el cuerpo de su pequeño estudiante. No se inmutó cuando las manos de Mukuro abrieron la capucha de Fran, ni cuando se colaron por debajo de su playera, acariciando su vientre.

─Si estuvieras tan seguro de eso, no te dedicarías a espiar lo que hacemos durante las noches. –dijo toscamente, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada hostil por parte de Mukuro.

Sí, el era conciente de lo que hacían. El vínculo que compartía con su estudiante le permitía comunicarse con él, escuchar lo que el escuchaba y ver lo que el veía. Así que le era inevitable no perderse en los pensamientos de su aprendiz de vez en cuando.

Lo veía sobre las sabanas blancas, respirar entrecortadamente, cuando sentía las caricias en la parte baja de su cuerpo; lo escuchaba insultar entre susurros a su jefe por ser un pervertido, antes de que este se apoderase de sus labios y lo besase con desesperación; lo veía cerrar los ojos, aguantar la respiración, y arrugar los dedos de los pies cuando el mayor entraba en él, sin una pizca de delicadeza.

Oh, su pequeño estudiante masoquista.

Mukuro deslizó su lengua por el cuello del menor, deteniéndose en la clavícula, donde hizo presión con los labios, provocando que el menor dejara escapar un leve gemido. Sabía que a Fran no le gustaba que hicieran eso, pues Xanxus siempre terminaba dejando marcas visibles que luego tenía que ocultar de sus compañeros.

─Ustedes dos son exactamente iguales –murmuró Fran en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ambos lo escucharan perfectamente─. No entiendo porque les es tan difícil llegar a un acuerdo.

Mukuro detuvo sus caricias y volvió a ver a Xanxus, quien observaba con evidente deseo a su estudiante, para luego mirarlo a él también. No le fue difícil darse cuenta de en que estaba pensando, en especial después de ver como una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro.

─Ah… ¿así que te da igual? –Le susurró Mukuro a su estudiante, en tanto Xanxus se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a ellos─. Entonces, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo... ¿verdad, Xanxus?

El mayor se detuvo frente al joven ilusionista, inclinándose un poco para poder alcanzar los labios del más pequeño, quien correspondió el beso como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Mordió el labio inferior del ilusionista, obligándolo a entreabrir los labios, dejando que su lengua penetrase aquella húmeda cavidad.

─Más vale que luego no te arrepientas, mocoso. –soltó, luego de separarse de Fran; para luego colocar sus manos en las caderas del menor y acercar su cuerpo al suyo.

─Lo sé. –respondió Fran, y sonrió, casi imperceptiblemente, cuando sintió las manos de su maestro sobre su pecho, alzando con lentitud su playera, dejando expuesto su pálido vientre─. Como dije, ambos son exactamente iguales.

* * *

▶**Final Note's:** Las grandes mentes piensan igual(?)

No me salió como esperaba u_ú Es que nunca antes había escrito tríos (soy _taaaaaan_ sana :3 xD) Pero fue la única forma que logre de emparejar a estos tres ;OOO; Bueno, como siempre, no espero rosas. Las críticas me ayudan a mejorar so… espero comenten, ojalá que haya más personas que amen esta clase de couples (:


End file.
